Teen Titans & Young Justice Special: Q & A
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel from my first Q & A story. All information is inside about this, although the title I think is a dead give-away of what this is.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans & Young Justice Questions & Answers**

**Welcome everyone to the sequel of my Q & A story. The first one I did involved Star Wars, but now I'm going to the DC universe. Just in case, to those who don't know what is going on I made a story where you guys ask questions towards characters from say the Star Wars universe. Like to Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, any of the bad guys from the series, or the good guys.**

**It doesn't matter. After a success with the first Q & A, I decided to make another one. I asked the readers if they wanted the Teen Titans, Young Justice, or both worlds for this story. You guys asked for it and now you get it. **

**So, send me questions on reviews or send them to my PM on Fanfic and they'll be replied in the next chapter. You can ask the characters any questions. I will wait to get as many questions as I can before uploading the next chapter with the response. So I hope to get a lot of questions like from the last story or more.**

**Good luck, take care, and I hope to get a lot of questions soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone to chapter two for the Teen Titans and Young Justice Q & A story. I want to thank those who left the questions for the story. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes this. I don't own anything of anything from the DC universe. Enjoy the story everyone and enjoy the response from the characters of both series. **

**Chapter I**

Narrator: Welcome everyone to the first chapter of the Q & A story. The questions have been read and will now be answered. I want to thank everyone again for sending in the questions. They will be respond and we hope you enjoy the replies. The first one to start is, Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint**:** **Em this is for the Young Justice cast. How did Jason Todd die since this is technically an alternative universe? And has the new 52 effected you since you are technically earth 16. **

Nightwing: He was killed while on a mission. How he died is confidential.

Aqualad: I'm surprise that this is the first question the narrator would have us answer.

Narrator: Oh right you guys are new here. You should never be surprise, everyone has learned that the hard way.

Nightwing: Everyone?

Raven: Yeah, everyone.

Nightwing: Who are you?

Raven: Just get on with the second question.

Aqualad: What is new 52 and Earth 16?

Nightwing: I think he's asking about alternate Earths, right?

Narrator: Yes, now answer!

Nightwing: And well I guess it hasn't since everything seems to be going well.

Aqualad: Except for Kid Flash dying and our show being canceled.

Raven: Welcome to the club.

Beastboy from Young Justice arrives and sees Raven.

Beastboy: Hi, you're pretty.

Raven: Um, thanks?

Beastboy: Are you single?

Narrator: No time for any romance! Next question is from Wolf2: **doesn't it seem like the show introduced too many characters into one season and had the characters kinda over exaggerated in appearance? (For YJ) **

Nightwing: How over exaggerated were we?

Megan: Yeah, I wasn't over exaggerated.

Red Arrow: Unless you count you always saying "Hello Megan" and then we find out you got it from a TV series.

Megan: Shut up, that show was awesome.

Artemis: At least I wasn't over exaggerated.

Aqualad: I guess Megan was the only one that was over exaggerated.

Megan: I was not over exaggerated!

Narrator: Yes you were, but you are still loved. Now, on to the second question of Wolf 2: **And why didn't teen titans get brought back rather than make up a new young superhero show like young justice and then make a new titans show that is mostly complaining. I don't mind the chili comedy much but still I don't get why they didn't bring back the original titans show. (For TT)**

Robin: Thank you! We told them that but they did it for the little kids.

Cyborg: We had an awesome show that was awesome. Now, we are jokes.

Starfire: I do not mind us being back, but I do wish they did not make us look bad.

Beastboy: They made me look dumb and had me talk while in animal form? What the hell?

Raven: At least you don't look like an Asian girl and have a big head.

Robin: Wolf2, we wish we did come back the way we were from our series, but I say blame the network.

Narrator: Good answer and yes blame the network for fucking you guys over. Now, we get to BlueReader who has three questions to ask: **1. Robin, what happened with your fight with Batman? (Teen Titans) **

Starfire: Robin, you and the Batman fought?

Robin: It wasn't anything serious and how does BlueReader know about that?

Batgirl: Everyone knows. It's not a good secret.

Robin: Well, it wasn't a serious fight.

Beastboy: That's not what the internet says.

Cyborg: Yeah it says you two argued and that's why you left.

Robin: How does the internet get this?

Raven: Nothing is kept a secret Robin. The internet always finds out.

Robin: Well the internet lies…next question!

Narrator: Fine, you big baby. Question number 2: **Aqualad, how did you become Aqualad? Did Kaldur decide to stay in Atlantis? (Teen Titans)**

Aqualad: There is no Kaldur in our universe and I became Aqualad thanks to the king of Atlantis, Aquaman. He bestowed me this honor so I would deal with the criminal Trident. And yet for some reason people say Aqualad in Young Justice is better than me, why?

Narrator: He is better looking, has those cool weapons, and is a bad-ass.

Aqualad: I am a bad-ass too!

Bumblebee: We can't go eat sushi because you keep complaining about us not respecting your fish friends.

Speedy: You leave algae all over the living room when you come back from wherever you go in the sea.

Mas y Menos: Tu siempre hueles mal cuando regresas de tus vacaciones. Cuando vamos a la sala siempre huele como si un pez muerto hubiera estado ahí por días.

Aqualad: What the hell did they say?

Narrator: You don't want to know. For those who do know then you know what they said. Anyways just accept it dude. They like Aqualad from Young Justice better. Now, the third question: **Artemis, does Wally know you had a crush on Superboy? (Young Justice) **

Kid Flash: She what! You have a crush on Connor?

Megan: Artemis, is this true?

Artemis: It was just a crush it didn't mean anything, besides didn't you break up with him Megan? What do you care?

Megan: I don't, I just want to know when did you have a crush on him?

Kid Flash: Was it while we were dating?

Artemis: What, no!

Megan: So when did you form the crush?

Artemis: I don't remember it was a long time ago.

Kid Flash: It better not be when they killed me off.

Megan: Or when we broke up.

Artemis: Narrator, what was the writer who sent you the question?

Narrator: BlueReader, why?

Artemis: I'm going to pay him a visit.

Narrator: You can't, A. he is a she and B. check out her age.

Artemis sees it.

Artemis: Fuck!

Narrator: Yep, so BlueReader make sure she doesn't find you or else. Now then we get to the last question…questions since this writer send us a lot of them. There are 15 questions, which I will cut down and use for the next chapter. So we'll go with seven and use the rest for next time. Teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes writes: **Since it seems there are 2 robins and kid flashes are there more?**

Robin (TT): So much more. I found out there are different kinds of Robins.

Robin (YJ): I know I'm one of them, but the only difference is I remove my mask and people can see what is behind them.

Robin (TT): Yeah, but at least my show lasted longer than yours.

Robin (YJ): At least my show had more action and less goofy childish antics.

Robin (TT): At least my team isn't called the sidekick team.

Robin (YJ): At least I become Nightwing.

Narrator: Nice one, sorry dude but I agree. Young Justice Robin kicked ass and had a hot girlfriend like Zatanna.

Robin (TT): Starfire is hot too.

Narrator: Have you seen Zatanna?

Robin (TT): Damn you.

Narrator: Awwww thanks, next question: **Where was the league during the events of "The End" (Titans)?**

Cyborg: I'm confused myself. I mean in Static Shock, Static asked Batman where Robin was at and he said he was with the Teen Titans.

Beastboy: That's us!

Cyborg: And yet Kid Flash who is part of our team is supposed to be the Flash from the Justice League.

Beastboy: But wait the Robin that appeared in Static Shock is not our Robin it's another Robin.

Cyborg: Yeah, but even so by that time wouldn't the Justice League be form so wouldn't they have been around for the Trigon thing and then…

Cyborg's head blew up and the body fell over. Beastboy lets out a girlish scream and runs away, while Raven floats over.

Raven: The league wasn't around during this time, we had to fight my father on our own, and everything turned out well…all right next question Narrator.

Narrator: Okay, next question it is then: **Kid flash, Artemis or Jinx? Robin, Starfire or Zatanna?**

Artemis: Yes Wally, me or that ugly pale skin girl?

Jinx glares at Artemis:

Jinx: Who is going to be Wally, me or that dumb blonde loser?

Wally: Uuuuuuh…..

Wally takes off running.

Jinx & Artemis: GET BACK HERE!

They take off after him.

Narrator: Good luck dude! Robin, you're next.

Robin: Um, well I like both girls and they are both beautiful…..I can't say both, right?

Narrator: If we lived in a world like that, yes but no you have to choose.

Starfire: Robin, whatever decision you pick we will understand.

Zatanna: We will respect your decision and won't freak out like our friends.

Robin: Okay, then I pick…..Starfire.

Starfire flies towards Robin and gives him a bone-crushing hug, while Zatanna giggles.

Zatanna: Good luck Dick.

Narrator: Good work dude, what a good happy ending.

Wally runs by screaming while Jinx and Artemis chase him down on motorcycles.

Narrator: For some people, next question: **Raven, Superboy, does it affect you when people call you angsty?**

Connor: What does that mean?

Raven: Dark and Rude.

Connor: What? Who has ever called us angsty?

Raven: I don't know, but I don't care what people say. I ignore them and meditate.

Connor: I'm not dark or rude. I'm calm and I'm patient.

Narrator: Hey Connor, Deathstroke is hitting on Megan and he might try sleeping with her.

Connor: WHAT! Where IS HE!

Narrator: He's outside.

Connor leaves and finds Deathstroke. Next thing they heard is a scuffle going on outside the room.

Raven: You were lying, weren't you?

Narrator: Yeah and don't worry Raven. No one cares if you're dark, you are hot. That's all that matters.

Raven: Thanks, I guess.

Narrator: Next question**: Artemis, you do know that the TT Kid Flash is dating an ex-con, right? Your thoughts?**

Artemis: I don't mind since their Kid Flash is not my Wally. I mean they look the same, but mine is more mature and is better looking.

Wally: Awww thank you Artemis. I just wish they didn't kill me off.

Artemis: We all do.

Narrator: You guys were such a great couple and a shame what happened to you. Now, here is the next question: **Megan, why do you say "Hello Megan" so much?**

Megan: Because of the TV show. I love the show so much and the catchphrase that was used. "Hello Megan" I kept saying it over and over until it got stuck on my head. Why? It's not annoying people right?

Artemis: Of course not.

Zatanna: No way, I like it.

Rocket: Yeah, don't ever think it's annoying to say it.

Batgirl: Don't let anyone tell you about this

Megan: Awww thank guys.

Narrator: Girls sticking together, nice. All right here is the next question: **Have both teams ever meet before this?**

Robin (TT): No, we haven't, but it would have been interesting if we did meet.

Beastboy (TT): Yeah, it has been a lot of fun hanging out with the Beastboy of Young Justice. Although his back story on how he got his powers is different than mine. And he doesn't sound anything like me.

Beastboy (YJ): We're not supposed to, but yeah I agree your back story is different than mine. I'm not complaining though. Its been a lot of fun hanging out with each other…by the way who is that Goth girl you have on your team?

Beastboy (TT): You mean Raven?

Beastboy (YJ): Yeah, is she single?

Beastboy (TT): I think so.

Beastboy (YJ): Think I have a shot?

Raven: Not even if you were the last Beastboy in the all the DC universe.

Narrator: Crash and burn, here is the final question: **Red Arrow, in the Titans world you still go by Speedy, your thoughts?**

Red Arrow: I say good luck to that guy. I like my new name and I think it's way better than Speedy.

Speedy: Red Arrow, damn it why didn't I think of that?

Red Arrow: Be glad you aren't a clone or is as messed up as Arsenal.

Arsenal: Hey, I got kidnapped by the Light, got my arm cut off, and was frozen for years until you guys found me.

Red Arrow: And then you tried to kill Luthor but you spared him just for a robotic weapon arm.

Speedy: It does look cool.

Arsenal: Thank you.

Red Arrow: Whatever, all I know is I got Cheshire and my daughter.

**That's it for now everyone. I want to thank Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, Wolf2, BlueReader, and Teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes for your questions. Teen-titans-lover I am going to answer the rest of your questions next time. So I hope you can be patient until next time. **

**I appreciate it guys and they were a lot of fun to read. I hope you all like the response. If you guys have more questions, then you can send me more on reviews or through my PM. ****If you like what happened please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't review. Take care everyone and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with the second part of the Q & A story. Thanks for the reviews guys and for the questions you have send for this second part. I appreciate it and I hope you all like the response. I don't own anything of anything from the DC universe. Enjoy the story everyone and enjoy the response from the characters.**

**Chapter II**

Narrator: We are now going to continue where we left off with the rest of Teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes' questions. So here we go: **Robin (Titans), why did you leave Batman's side?**

Robin: It was time for me to go out into the world and work alone. Of course we all know that didn't last long after I met the others.

Beastboy: I always thought you left because you had an argument with Batman?

Robin: As I said before it wasn't anything serious. Everyone argues, it's no big thing.

Raven: Yet with Beastboy and Cyborg their arguments feel like the world is on the line.

Cyborg: It wouldn't be if he stops pushing his tofu food in my face.

Beastboy: I'm not pushing it to your face…this is pushing it in your face.

Beastboy tackles Cyborg and begins pushing some tofu in his friend's face.

Robin: Um Narrator, next question please?

Narrator: Fine, next question is: **Starfire, Where did rob take you on a first date? **Oooooh this is a nice one, where did the Boy Wonder take you on your first date?

Starfire: While we were in Japan, Robin took me to a nice fancy restaurant. I wore what they call a Kimono dress and Robin wore a suit or as Beastboy called "the monkey suit." What does that mean?

Robin: Don't worry about it Star. After we ate I took her to a nearby park where we walked around and sat by a nearby lake.

Starfire: Yes it was romantic and I had lot of fun.

Narrator: Awwwww, how cute and nice job Boy Wonder. Next question: **Kid flash is it true that you are a science genius? Did you know your GF in the Titans world is too?**

Wally: Well I don't want to brag, but yeah I'm a genius. I'm not surprise my Teen Titan counter-part is a genius too.

Artemis: A genius yes, but when it came to try making a move on me he always acted like a dork.

Wally: I still ended up getting you didn't I?

Artemis kisses Wally on the cheek.

Artemis: Yes you did.

Narrator: Okay, no more kissy stuff guys let's move on: **Justice League, what are your thoughts on the Titans?**

Batman: Robin did a good job forming the team, being a leader, and not giving up when things look bad. I still wish he wouldn't obsess too much about Deathstroke or lets his temper get the better of him.

Superman: Agreed, well I like them and I'm impressed at how well they did against bad guys like Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil.

Wonder Woman: They may act childish at times, but when it comes to fighting a criminal they will become serious, and fight. I wouldn't mind going up against Starfire.

Green Lantern: Cyborg is pretty cool and I'm proud of how well he did when he fought Brother Blood. The kid showed a lot of heart and guts.

Flash: Yeah, they're all pretty cool and I'm still surprise I appeared in the series as Kid Flash. I still wish I appeared more than two times in the series.

Martian Manhunter: They all have a sad past, but they used all they learned together to overcome every challenge. That is what I am glad to see from this team and how the people look up for them.

Hawkgirl: They're not bad, but I still wonder why the Doom Patrol never showed up to help the Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil near the end.

Narrator: Maybe no one liked them and didn't want them to appear again. Who knows, on with the questions: **Flash, how do you feel about the way TT KF and jinx meet?**

Flash: I think it was a cool way they met and I like how he tried to hit on Jinx. It was not a smart idea to go in her room, invade her privacy, and cause her to destroy her own room. Still, in the end he did get the girl and I say he is a lucky. I still wonder why I never got any girl in the Justice League series.

Narrator: Who knows dude. You were awesome, especially how you kicked Brainiac Luthor's ass. **Why is the team so sensitive to the word sidekicks?**

Red Arrow: Would you like it if someone called you someone's sidekick?

Robin (YJ): Some of us didn't like it, especially after all we did to prove we can be as great heroes like Batman and the others.

Kid Flash (YJ): We proved though we were as good as them especially after saving the world while Superman and the others left Earth.

Red Arrow: We defeated the Light, the Reach, and saved the world.

Narrator: At the cost of Kid Flash, it sucked my friend especially since they never told us what happened to you. Now, time for the last question: **Why does it seem the Titans have more freedom?**

Robin (YJ): I guess because they never fought real enemies like the ones we fought.

Robin (TT): Whoa excuse me? We defeated Trigon the Terrible and Brotherhood of Evil. They are all real enemies.

Robin (YJ): We defeated the Light, the Reach, and other super powerful villains. What do you think?

Robin (TT): That's it. Let's take this outside right now.

Robin (YJ): You're on!

Narrator: Don't make a mess in my backyard. All right now that we're done with Teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes' questions it's time for someone else to have their questions be asked and answered. From Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, he writes: **to Nightwing from Young Justice. Have you ever considered becoming someone like Punisher or Red hood or Batman flashpoint? **

Nightwing: No, I don't take justice into my own hands by murdering someone. It is tempting at times, but I would never do it.

Red Hood: Don't be such a girl scout. Just do it, it's easy.

Nightwing: I'm not going to do it. Just because Joker killed you and you wanted revenge doesn't mean I will be like you.

Red Hood: You are so soft like Bruce.

Nightwing: At least I'm not a coward who uses a gun or explosives.

Narrator: Nice one, all right the second question: **My second question is to Red x from Teen Titans, where are you now and would you consider yourself part of the Robin family. **

Red X: Where I have been is none of your business kid. If I were to tell everyone where I am then I would get caught. That's not an option. As for considering myself as part of the Robin family, have you seen that family tree? No thanks.

Narrator: What is wrong with being part of the family?

Red X: I don't mind some of them, but there are some that look like dorks. I don't want to associate myself with them, it would hurt my style.

Narrator: And yet you help the Boy Wonder whenever he helped you.

Red X: Shut up and read the last question.

Narrator: Fine: **My 3rd question is did Kid Flash cause flashpoint when he dies?**

Kid Flash: I don't think so and I'm not the Flash who causes it that was Barry.

Barry: Yeah because I wanted to save my mother's life. I was wrong and I fixed it.

Kid Flash: After seeing how horrible the new timeline is like. With Wonder Woman being a bitch, Aquaman causing destruction all over the seas, Batman's dad ends up being the Batman when his son got killed, and Bruce's mom ends up being the Joker.

Barry: Okay yeah that was bad, but I fixed it in the end and that's all that matters.

Narrator: I guess, still Wonder Woman was a real bitch and she ended up killing Shazam. Anyway, the next writer who requested to be in the middle is GallagherSpitfireArcherGirl:**for Speedy: what was it like fighting Cheshire (TT)? **

Speedy: It was a challenge. She was different than anyone I ever fought and she defeated me. I was surprise to see she wasn't there when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil at the end.

Narrator: Awwww someone formed a crush.

Speedy: What? No I didn't.

Narrator: Yes you do. Awww did you miss your girlfriend?

Speedy: She's not my girlfriend!

Narrator: Fine, fine whatever you big baby next question: **Artemis are you glad that you have a niece and are you ready to face the challenge of babysitting her every once in a while?**

Artemis: I am glad, especially how my sister is limiting her jobs that involves her doing bad things. I don't approve though of her taking my niece out on some of these missions. I especially didn't like when she went with Red Arrow on a mission to find the real Speedy with their daughter with them. I mean why didn't they ask me to take care of her?

Cheshire: Don't be such a baby. I know what I'm doing. I have been taking her on a lot of missions that almost got me killed.

Artemis: What!

Cheshire: Calm down and answer the other question.

Artemis: Fine, I have been taking care of the baby for a while now and it was a challenge…I wish I had one with Wally.

Narrator: We know, it's such a shame. Last question: **For red arrow when Lian starts dating when she gets older will you go all overprotective daddy on her?**

Red Arrow: Oh I don't think it will be me being overprotective. I think its her momma who it will be overprotective. Hell she will probably threaten any boy that tries dating our daughter.

Cheshire: Whaaat? That is so not true…I will threaten them if they go near her.

Red Arrow: Same thing.

Narrator: Awwww your both going to win Parents of the Year. All right the next writer is BlueReader and she wrote: **Robin: Did you know Slade has a son? Oh wait, he actually has two. And a daughter! (Teen Titans)**

Robin: I knew he has a daughter, but a son? Who is it?

Rose: My little brother, Jericho. There is a reason why he can't talk but I'm not going to tell you what happened.

Robin: Did it involve Slade?

Rose: Yeah, it did but he didn't do anything bad to him.

Robin: Why didn't you tell me before?

Rose: I thought you knew, but oh well now you do. Next question Narrator.

Narrator: Of course Ravager: **To anyone who has a counterpart in the other show, who would win in a duel?**

Raven: Well since Starfire, Cyborg, and I are the only ones who don't have a counterpart in the other show we will be the ones to decide who would win.

Starfire: We all agree that the team of Young Justice would beat their counterparts from Teen Titans.

Cyborg: But if we fought them with our friends then we would win.

Raven: Yeah, with us fighting them we would win.

Megan: Yeah right, if we were there we would kick your asses.

Raven: I would like to see you try green.

Zatanna: Let's get it on then.

Cyborg: Yeah, let's do it.

Narrator: Not in the house! Do it outside. Here is a question from ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: **I have a question for both Robins and the Nightwing from Young Justice. What is your opinion on the Teen Titans Nightwing's hairstyle? Is it something any of you ever see yourselves trying?**

Nightwing: I don't do the long hair thing. I mean it doesn't look bad, but I prefer to have my hair short.

Robin (YJ): Yeah, besides it shouldn't matter how your hair looks in a fight. What matters is the fight.

Robin (TT): I don't know. I mean with the long hair it looks cool and the costume is awesome.

Nightwing: The costume is cool, but I still go with the short hair.

Robin (YJ): Ditto, sorry Rob.

Robin (TT): Whatever, I'm still growing mine long.

Narrator: I can't grow mine like how Nightwing has it. Good thing too since it probably would get messy. Second question from ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: **, I would like to ask Red Arrow and Artemis what they think of her Teen Titans persona and if Red Arrow is interested in playing matchmaker with her and Speedy from Teen Titans. **

Artemis: My sister was on the show? Wow, I must have missed that.

Red Arrow: I didn't. She captured him when the Titans were being attacked. I wonder if she got away when the villains got captured.

Artemis: Awww you do care.

Red Arrow: Shut up and as for the question of me playing matchmaker with her and Speedy, no thanks.

Cheshire: I'll do it.

Artemis: What the- when did you get in here?

Cheshire: Since the question was asked. Your losing your touch little sister.

Artemis: Don't you have a baby to take care of?

Cheshire: Already have someone looking out for her.

Red Arrow looks down and sees he is already carrying their child.

Red Arrow: When did you?

Cheshire: Be quiet, anyways I would try getting those two together and get Speedy to change his name.

Red Arrow: Thank you.

Artemis: Fine, okay but don't you think the Titans might have a problem with that?

Cheshire: They allowed Jinx into their group so they should have no problem with Speedy dating my Titan version. If not I can kill them in their sleep.

Artemis: Jade!

Narrator: Damn, that is one creepy but hot sister. Next questions is from Ghastly bloody blade: to the Young Justice team: **If a 17 yr old accidentally drops in inside one if your hide outs and he can manipulate nature to his will and an excellent marksman including the fact he is from a different universe where his mother was an evil empress and his father was a former mercenary. Would you accept him into the team or auto-mark him as a villain. I'm asking because it's a character idea for a new fanfic.**

Robin (TT): We would accept him and try to help.

Starfire: Agreed, we would not mark him as a villain and would want to help him.

Robin (YJ): Yeah, we would do the same and help the guy even if his mother tries to invade our home.

Zatanna: We wouldn't turn him away and we would help.

**That's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'm glad things turned out well.**** I want to thank Teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes, Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, GallagherSpitfireArcherGirl, BlueReader, ThisIsWheretheNameGoes, and Ghastly bloody blade for all the questions you send me. I appreciate it guys and I hope you all like the response. I might do one more chapter if I get enough questions. **

**I also plan to make another Q & A, but for the future after the the final chapter. I'll let you guys know when I finish. ****If you guys have more questions, then you can send me more on reviews or through my PM. ****If you like what happened please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't review. Take care everyone and have a nice day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are the last chapter of the Q & A Teen Titans/Young Justice story. Again I want to thank everyone for the questions you have send. They are all great and I hope you all like the response to them. I don't own anything from the DC universe and enjoy the final chapter everyone. **

**Chapter III**

Narrator: Welcome everyone to the last chapter of the Q & A story. I am glad at how well this has gone and how many questions we asked. They were all replied by the characters you know and love. A sad thing that no one asked a villain any questions. Oh well, maybe next time. Anyways, let's start off with Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: **This one is for the YJ cast em if your mentors either died or retired would you take their roles like Robin becomes Batman, Conner becomes Superman, Wally becomes Flash etc.**

Nightwing: Well, Bruce I don't think will ever retired unless someone kills him. Still, if he did retire I wouldn't mind being Batman. Although I would want someone to take my place as Nightwing.

Conner: Being Superman, I think that is something I wouldn't mind doing and then people would stop calling me Superman's clone.

Narrator: Technically you are.

Conner: Shut up!

Wally: Well, if they didn't kill me off I wouldn't mind. The only problem is I told Artemis we would retire after saving the world so nope. I wouldn't be able to become Flash, especially since I gave my promise.

Narrator: That and you like keeping your hot blonde girlfriend happy.

Wally: That too, you don't want to see her when she is pissed off.

Narrator: Oh I think we can guess how that might go. Also here is the second question from Greymon Leader, he has a third one but let's go with the second question: **Does Teen Titan Robin know that Starfire is dating Jason Todd in present comics?**

Robin: WHAT!...I mean um I did not know that where exactly did he read that?

Narrator: Current comics I guess I don't know I haven't read those comics. If it's true then wow she is dating Red Hood…what if Jason is Red X.

Robin: Not possible, still I can't believe it. What about me? What happened to me?

Narrator: You died.

Robin: WHAT!

Narrator: STOP YELLING!...anyways I don't really know, but your probably paired with Barbara aka Batgirl aka Oracle.

Robin: Really? Me and Barbara? Huh, that sounds…

Starfire appeared with her eyes glowing angrily.

Robin: Bad really bad I love Starfire and I'm so glad that she is my girlfriend and no one else.

Starfire returns to normal and hugs her boyfriend.

Narrator: Nice one and I say Barbara is better than Starfire. Just my opinion, anyways the third and final question from Greymon Leader is: **If the Teen Titans and Young Justice teams could have a member that wasn't part of their teams in their shows who would it be?**

Nightwing: We would probably Supergirl or Powergirl either way. I think she would fit in with the team.

Megan: I wouldn't mind having Thor join our team. He is strong, handsome, and looks good swinging that hammer.

Conner:…is that really the only reason you want him on our team?

Megan: Y-yes of course.

Robin: Well we wouldn't mind having Batgirl join our team.

Starfire's eyes begin glowing angrily again.

Starfire: Why Robin?

Robin: S-she has helped out in the past when I was still in Gotham and with her hacking skills she can help us gain any information for a mission.

Starfire: Oooooh that makes sense. Well I would want the man of spider to join us.

Raven: You mean Spider-man?

Starfire: Oh yes he is small yes, but is witty, smart, and can help us kick the butts of the bad guys.

Deadpool: Hey, how come no one wants me to join their team?

Narrator: You are a loose cannon dude and you kill. No one of their teams kill.

Deadpool: So? Is there another reason?

Narrator: No, time for the next question which is from ThisIsWheretheNameGoes and there are two of them. The first is to Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg**: Why exactly do you think that the Young Justice characters would beat their Titans counterparts?**

Raven: I guess Nightwing in Young Justice is taller and looks more experience that our Robin in a fight.

Starfire: I think our Beastboy and their Beastboy would be evenly matched, except our Beastboy can turn into the Beast which is his strongest form. So I believe ours can beat their Beastboy.

Cyborg: I agree with Star and Rae. I think their Kid Flash would also beat our Kid Flash since theirs looks more mature, smarter, and has more experience than our Kid Flash.

Kid Flash (TT): Hey, I'm smart too and my girlfriend is way hotter than his.

Kid Flash (YJ): Yeah, I highly doubt that mine is hotter.

Narrator: Guys, both are hot but to be fair Megan and Raven are the hottest from both sides.

Megan: Awwww thank you.

Raven: I don't care, but thanks anyways.

Narrator: Your welcome girls and now the last question is for Bumblebee from Teen Titans: **What is your opinion on YJ Bumblebee's boyfriend, Guardian?**

Bumblebee: I think that guy needs to relax and let the girl do her thing. I mean I get it he wants to spend time with her, she should spend less time working and more time with her guy, and the two have problems. However, I think they are good together and it's better than the pairing people have with me and Speedy.

Narrator: What is your problem with the pairing idea?

Bumblebee: I don't like the guy, he acts always so cocky, acts immature, and doesn't clean his dishes!

Speedy: I'm busy helping protect the city and fighting monsters with you guys.

Bumblebee: Well there's no fighting right now, why don't you wash them now?

Speedy:…look it's the Thor shirtless!

Bumblebee: Where?

She looks back and sees Speedy is gone.

Bumblebee: Son of a…how could I fall for that?

Narrator: I don't know, but it's funny. Anyways on to the next question from SweetyKinz. I like that name and it's for the Young Justice team: **If Trigon attacked Earth 16, how do you think you guys would do in a fight against him? **

Nightwing: I think we would last longer against him than our Titan counterparts.

Aqualad: We would our team effort to weaken the demon and then once he is weakened we will incapacitate him.

Miss Martian: When we first started we didn't do so well, but once we learned how to work as a team we took down a lot of major bad guys.

Kid Flash: I think with all the members we have we will take Trigon down.

Narrator: Love it, well I for one think you guys can indeed take down Trigon. Heck, I'm sure Zatanna could use her magic to send him away.

Zatanna: Thanks, now I need to find a spell to get rid of him.

Deadpool: Oh come on baby, go out with me. I promise I won't bite…unless you're into that.

Zatanna: Em morf yawa toidi siht hsinab

Deadpool vanishes.

Narrator: Yay! Now pull a rabbit out of your hat.

Zatanna: No, what's the next question.

Narrator: Awww, your no fun. Anyways the next question is from Ghastly bloody blade: **This is a scenario from the upcoming fic. The mercenary son tells the team his name is Sparrow. On how he was discovered is that he was hired by Death stroke to take out Batman. Sparrow sits on the clock tower with a plasma sniper rifle ready to shoot Batman for a quick buck. How does the team approach the situation? And a warning his accuracy is sharp and a quick to shoot.**

Nightwing: Wait, is this guy or gal asking us this question?

Robin: Or us from the Teen Titans?

Narrator: Obviously Young Justice since they are called the Team.

Nightwing: Well, we would have Megan try finding the guy using her telepathic powers. Then we would have Kid Flash would go where Batman is to get him out of the way. Or we would have Zatanna create a shield to protect him. Then Artemis and Red Arrow can track where the guy is hiding out and then we take him in.

Narrator: You guys will have to make sure the plan works otherwise you'll get one dead Batman.

Nightwing: Well, I have other plans but I'm not sure if I should tell this Ghastly Blood Blade person.

Narrator: Ah I wouldn't worry about it. What's the harm? Anyways time for the final two questions for the Q & A. This is from Wolf2: **Was Red-X Jason Todd?**

Robin: Who is Jason Todd?

Narrator: He is one of the many Robins that came after you.

Robin: Oh, well is he?

Narrator: Wolf2 is asking, is he?

Robin: I don't know who he is.

Narrator: Well keep in contact with Gotham to make sure you know who is who.

Robin: Well I'm busy taking care of stuff like protecting the city. And I do keep in contact, but I never heard of a Jason Todd.

Narrator: Well look it up so you can know.

Cyborg's head blew up from the back and forth banter.

Beastboy: CY!

Narrator: It was Robin!

Robin: No it wasn't.

Narrator: Yes it was and now you must pay for the crime.

Robin: Crime?

Robin is locked up in prison with the Warners locking away the key.

Yakko: If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime or in this case don't eat the pie.

He hands the pie over to Robin and it springs into his face.

Narrator: Nice one, well sorry Wolf2 I guess Robin couldn't give you your answer. Hopefully the Young Justice team can give you your second one: **And was the movie "Batman under the Red Hood" set in the Young Justice universe?**

Nightwing: No, if it was we would have helped Bruce take Jason down before he killed those people.

Batgirl: I actually felt bad for Jason. I mean he was killed by the Joker and then was brought back insane my Ra's.

Nightwing: Yeah, Bruce even showed despite everything that happened he wouldn't resort to killing.

Batgirl: At least be glad we don't live in the universe where he has his son Damien.

Nightwing: I heard he killed me in the game Injustice.

Narrator: Yes he did and he became the next Nightwing, except changed the color to red.

Nightwing: Ah, of course.

**That's the end folks I hope everyone likes how this ended. I want to thank everyone for all the awesome questions you send. So thanks to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, ThisIsWheretheNameGoes, SweetyKinz, Ghastly Blood Blade, and Wolf2 for all the questions guys they were awesome. **

**I also plan to make another Q & A involving Disney. You guys voted for it and now I will do a Q & A story involving it. How will it go? You will find out when I work on it and write out the details about this.**

**Anyways, thanks again guys for all the questions if you like how this went then leave some reviews to let me know what you guys thought. No flame or negative comments please. Also hold off on sending anymore questions for the next story until I upload the next Q & A. Take care everyone and have a nice day. **


End file.
